My best friend is a vampire?
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Tasha never thought that her life was normal. Till one night when she slept over at her friend Lizzies house and finds out her and her family are vampires. Now what happens when she is thrown into a world full of danger and romance. But along the way will she find out something about herself that isnt exactly human.
1. AKWARD MOMENT!

Prologue

What seemed normal to me a couple weeks ago isn't normal to me today. My name is Natasha Blackwood. Yeah I know pretty weird name right, but my friend's just call me Tasha. My parents are cool if you consider two of the most best lawyers in Seattle, Washington normal parents. I have a lot of friends, but my bestest friend in the entire world would have to Lizzy. Lizzy is in the same grade as me and we have known each other since the first day she moved to Seattle. She used to live in Alaska and when she came here, me and her instantly best friends. Lizzy on the down side has five annoying older brothers. Yeah five older brothers. I am an only child and sometimes I forget what being an only child is like when practically Lizzie's older brothers torment me as much as they do Lizzy. Now Lizzy and I are freshman at North View High. Lizzie's older brothers are all sophomores or juniors. Now fast forward to right now when I just figured out that Lizzies entire family is made up of born vampires. All this time me and Lizzy have been friends and she never thought to clue me in on that her and her entire family is made up of vampires. Now here is my story.

Chapter One : Twenty- four hours ago

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me to wake up. I groaned and got up so that way I wasn't late for school.I went to the kitchen and found my parents sipping their morning coffie. "Hello, sweetie, did you sleep good?" "Yeah, I did but I haven't been falling sleep as fast as I would like too." I grabbed a banana from the bowl in the middle of the table. I sat down and started to reach for the morning paper. My father grabbed it before I could even grab it. "Tasha, hows Lizzy been?" "Shes good, oh and that reminds me can I sleepover at her house tonight?" My mother gave my father a look and said "Sure you can, and actually you were going to tonight anyway." "Why? Not that I am not happy that I can sleepover but why?" My mother sighed and said, "Well your father and I have to fly out to D.C tonight and we have to stay for the rest of the week." My mouth dropped and said "And you guys just decided to tell me now?" "Yeah so once we come home we are driving you to your other home." says my father with air quotes around "other home. "Why the air quotes around other home." My father chuckled and said "Well thats where you mostly spend your time. Are you sure you don't have a crush on one of her brothers?" My cheeks turned bright red and I turned away so that way my parents could not see my emmbarassment. My father started laughing and said "Look she does." I shoved my dad playfully and said "No I don't can one of you just drive me to school."


	2. THE DATE?

**Tasha P.O.V**

When my dad pulled up to school I saw that my best friend waiting right there in front of the car. I got out and said, "How did you know where I would be?" She gave me a smirk and said, "Because that's where your dad always drops you off." I went and punched her arm, but before I could make contact her older brother Nathan caught my wrist. I felt him twist it back to spin me around and into Lizzie's youngest brother Jordan. I have to admit that Lizzie's brothers were hot but I had always that little crush on Jordan. I gasped when I hit his chest and I hit him so hard that I fell back, but before I could make contact to the ground ,I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him so that I was pressed up against his chest. I looked up and met his gaze and was instantly pulled into his glowing blue eyes. I felt a twinge of pain in my head and that's what broke me out of the trance that I was trapped in. He let go of me and I put my hands on my temples and I felt Lizzie's hand come on my shoulder and I looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked worried. I looked at her and said," Yeah I think," I looked over to see all of her brothers with grins on their faces. I could see amusement in her eyes and I felt the heat flush onto my face. I turned away so I could hide my embarrassment, I turned and walked away toward the entrance of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzie's P.O.V<strong>

I saw Tasha's face go bright red. I don't know why she left I mean, I knew that Tasha had a crush on Jordan but I didnt know that she had it that bad. I mean I cant blame her I mean our pheramones are strong, but she has been around the boys for the longest time I thought she would be ammune to them. I mean I love Jordan he is my brother for crying out loud but when your family is made up of all born vampires, then they can get annoying. "Hey did you see the color red she turned. She looked like a tomato." said Nathan laughing. I shot him that look to shut up. I looked at Jordan and he gave that look to shut up. I could see in his was love as if he had some feelings for Tasha. The bell rang and I ran up the stairs and to try to find Tasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha P.O.V<strong>

When I was at my locker I saw that Jordan was looking at me. I turned my attention to my locker. I hurried and grabbed my books for my first four classes. When I got to class I saw that Lizzy was already and was looking at me, as if she was waiting for me. I took my seat next to her and opened my book that I was reading. I love to read about vampires, but Lizzie and her family are always saying "oh this isn't true," or "that's fake, they do this," since when did they become the vampire experts. I saw Jordan walk into class, and the funny thing is that i have all my classes with him and I only have a couple with Lizzy and Lizzy is my best friend. I saw that Mr. Paul walked into class and I got out my notebook. I turned and saw that Jordan was stareing at me. Mr. Paul was going to start yet another one of his oh so famous lectures. I am now stareing at the clock and there is only five minutes left. I turned to see almost everyone either asleep, doing there nails (Lizzy), or doing other homework. While me the nerd, is taking notes. Well there is one other person taking notes and guess who that is. Jordan. Then the bell rang. Finally! I gathered my stuff and headed off for second period. But before I could reach the door I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see that it was Jordan. I looked at him eyes wide with amazment and a little bit of fear. "Could I walk you to our next class?" he asked as if he was nervous. "Yeah, sure I would like that." We started to walk to our next class. When we got there we stayed in the hallway and for an odd reason he pressed me up against the wall. I looked at him astonished. "So I was wondering if your wanted to hang out." he asked as if nervous. HE'S NERVOUS. WHY SHOULD HE BE NERVOUS? HE IS FREAKING JORDAN MITCHALL! "Um I am spending the night at your place tonight so yeah I would like to hang out." He chuckled and said, "No, I mean with me, since you are sleeping over then would you like to go catch a movie and then maybe a bite to eat?" Did he just ask me out? I looked over his shoulder and saw all of his brothers and Lizzy right across from us by the water fountain. I locked eyes with Lizzy and she had that look, "yeah you are getting a chance with him." I turned my attention back to Jordan and locked eyes with his glowing blue ones. I put a loose peice hair behind my ear. "Yeah sure I would like that." "Really! Ok then I will see tonight then." I saw his face light up. "Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world." He put his head down and brushed his lips across mine. Then he was gone. I but my lower lip and pressed my back against the wall, hugging my books. Then I looked to see Lizzy with an amused look in her eyes and an amused grin. I could see the same look on her brothers faces. I felt my face heat up and I knew that my face was bright red. I slipped into class and immeditally looked into glowing blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS GOT SOME REVEIWS SAYING THAT I SHOULDNEEDED TO UPDATE. SO HERE IT IS! THIS TIME I WILL NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVEIWED! KEEPING DOING WHAT YOU DO! - ALICE =P**


	3. SPILL!

I took a step back and I saw a boy with black hair and the glowing blue eyes. It wasn't Jordan but he was almost as beautiful as him. "Sorry, I didn't see you," I said putting a piece of hair behind my ear. "No it was my fault I wasn't paying attention. I hope I didn't scare you," he said with a British accent that would make any girl melt. "No not at all, I just didn't see you and I didn't want to run into you," he chuckled. His laugh was like an angel singing. And his smile was like heaven its self. "I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight, would you like to go out with me tonight." Did he just ask me out? Then it hit me that I was going out with Jordan tonight. I turned and I locked eyes with Jordan and I saw his eyes and face drop. I sighed and smiled, I said, "Sorry I am going out with someone tonight, but thanks for the offer," I turned around and took my seat next to Jordan.

* * *

><p>Finally school was over and I waited by Lizzie's locker so that way we could walk to her brother's car, that way I could go home. When Lizzy and I got out of the school I saw her brothers hanging around the flag pole waiting for us. When we got up to them we started towards the car. We all pilled in and I sat next to Jordan and I could feel the tension in the car. I felt Jordan's hand rest on mine and I gasped at how cold it was. I saw that everyone was looking at us. Lizzie's eldest brother Liam broke the awkward silence by saying, "So Tasha how was your day?" I looked at him and smiled, "It was good, but Mr. Paul gave a yet another one of his oh so famous lectures. And I just can't wait to go to my "other home," everyone started to laugh because that was the joke we had. Out of the 365 days in the year I spend about ¾ of that at Lizzie's house. "It's funny you spend more time at my house, than your own," said Lizzy laughing. "Well can you blame me, my parents are almost out of town every week and your parents are my guardians when my parents are gone. Also I like it better than my house. Yours is wild and there is always some new drama every time I am over." We pulled up at the Mitchals house. It looked like a small house in the front, but it is a really big house when you get inside. I know what you thinking, I didn't pack anything to stay the week over but I have a bedroom here complete with my own bathroom and closet. I have a bunch of clothes and stuff that I need already in my room. Yeah I stay over so much that I have my own bedroom. The Marshall's don't mind, they like having me here. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchal think of me as a second daughter, since the rest of the family is made up of all boys. When we got inside Liam shouted, "WE ARE HOME!" We all went upstairs and to our rooms. My room was on the second floor and the rest of them were on the third floor. I am not allowed on the third floor because a lot of the big Mitchal Secrets lie there. I fell backwards onto my bed and let out a big sigh. Then not a second later Lizzy and two of her brothers burst through the door. I scream and jump from the surprise. Lizzy started to laugh, "Girl chill out its just us," I looked at her and said, "Yeah sure I'll chill when my heart starts beating again." Zane Lizzie's second eldest brother shut the door and sat down on the bed next to Lizzy and Lizzie's second youngest brother Kyle. Lizzy had that face and said,"Spill!" I felt me face heat up and said, "Spill what?" She was had that look that if I didn't tell her she would kill me. "Okay, well you know when Jordan and I were talking," "Yeah why?" she had a confused look on her face. "Well he was really asking me out." I saw her face drop and then she screamed "<strong>FAMILY MEETING NOW!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OK YOU GUYS MUST REALLY LIKE THIS STORY BCUZ YOU HIT THE REVIEW MARK AGAIN! :) OK AS PROMISED HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. LETS KEEP IT AT 5 REVIEWS AGAIN. KEEP REVIEWING! - ALICE [:P]<strong>


	4. FAMILY MEETING!

Lizzy grabbed my arm and she led me downstairs and into the living room. I sat down on my favorite arm chair next to the fire place. I let my head fall backwards and I closed my eyes so that I could rest. I heard everyone settle down in the living room. Everything was quiet and I opened both of my eyes and I saw that everyone was looking at me. "What? Lizzy why did you call this family meeting?" She had that serious look on her face. "Jordan and Tasha are going out tonight," then Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel got up and then Mr. Mitchel started yelling at Jordan, "What the hell were you thinking! You know that can never happen." Then I shot up and said, "What do you mean that can never happen? It is harmless date; we are just going to the movies then to dinner. Nothing is going to happen; wow I thought you guys trusted us more." Then Mr. Mitchel got really pissed, "No it's not that we don't trust you, we just don't want Jordan to do anything that might blow one of our biggest secrets!" I saw his eyes turn from his normal pale blue to blood red. It startled me so much I jumped back and scream. Once I did that then I knew what they were. Vampires. Mr. Mitchel knew it too when I had screamed. I shot out of my chair and ran towards the door, but Liam wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me up into the air. I started to struggle, kicking and screaming and crying. Liam sat me down on my chair and held down my shoulders. I kept trying to fight him, but knew from what I have read and I knew that I had no chance against his strength. Mr. Mitchel was trying to calm me down, "Tasha we are not going to hurt you. You know that, we love you." I tried to calm my speeding heart and to try to stop crying. When I finally stopped crying I could see that everyone was looking at me. I tried to get out of Liam's iron grip, but it was useless. Mr. Mitchel started to laugh and then with a lot of attitude I said, "What's so funny?" "I am sorry I just couldn't help it. Tasha you of all people should know what we are and what we are capable of." Then I started too really freak out and struggle even harder. It seemed that every time I struggled Liam's grip got tighter. "Liam let me go!" I saw Mr. Mitchel shake his head no. That's when I got fed up with this and said, "If you mean me no harm, then you will let me go." Liam let me go and I got out my chair. "Okay, why and the hell did you guys not tell me you guys were vampires." Lizzy spoke up and said, "I thought that you would stop being my best friend. I didn't want to lose you." I felt a touch of sadness and said, "Liz why would you think that? We are best friends." She looked like she was about to cry, "Yeah I know but the last time my best friend found out about the secret, we had to wipe her memory because she went crazy." "You know me and vampires. Yeah I love to read about them. Yeah sure that I didn't think that I would be living one of my novels, but hey it's now my life. But I know that I will have you to help me with anything and everything I need to know." I went over and hugged her. But before I could make it to her I tripped over my own feet and I fell into the table with a glass vase. I felt the glass from the vase pierce my shoulder and neck. I could smell the copper of my blood permitting the air. I turned to see all of Lizzie's brothers red eyes and fangs out.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS I KNOW THAT I SAID 5 REVIEWS AND I KNOW I POSTED THIS BEFORE I GOT THE REVIEWS BUT SINCE I POSTED THIS LIKE A COUPLE HOURS AFTER I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER. I WAS FEELING INSPIRED SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO 5 MORE REVIEWS. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! - ALICE [:P]<strong>


	5. A CLOSE ONE!

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I started to crawl backwards hoping that none of them would start towards me. I could my blood running down my arm and I could see that the boys took a big breath in and then they started toward me. I got up and I looked at Lizzy. She as well had red eyes and looked at me. I got up and started to run, but I knew that was a mistake. From what I have read, is that you never, ever run from a vampire because you will lose. Liam had suddenly formed right in front of me. I gasped and it felt like my heart was in my throat. I started to see black spots and then I felt into a void of nothingness.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. I could see outline of faces around me and I closed my eyes so I could see clearer. When I could see everything I saw a bright light shine in my eyes. I saw that all of the boys were looking down at me. I looked up at them and felt a sharp pain in my head. "What happened," all of the boys stepped back. I started to sit up but I felt a pair of hands lightly push me back down. "We don't want you to rip your stiches," I looked and saw Mr. Mitchal. Man I hated having Lizzies dad be a doctor. I groaned, "What happened? Am I .." I couldn't even say the word vampire. I felt my heart speed up. "No, your not a vampire. And you really don't remember what happened?" I shook my head no.<p>

***Flashback* (Mr. Mitchel P.O.V)**

I saw the boys get red eyed. I could smell Tasha's blood in the air. The boys started toward her like they were going to play with her before they actually drank from her. I saw her starting to crawl backwards till she saw Lizzy. Lizzy like her brothers was red eyed. Tasha got up and ran. Why, did she do that. She knows very well that you **NEVER **run from a vampire, beacuse they will chase you, its in our nature and you will lose. Liam appeared right in front of her. I heard her heart go into overdrive and she fainted. She fell to the ground. **"BOYS STOP!" **They boys froze and their eyes turned back to normal. Lizzy screamed when she saw Tasha on the ground covered in blood. Jordan fell to his knees and looked at me, "Did we do this," I looked at him and said, "No she tripped and fell, but she is cut really bad so get her up so we can fix her up." Jordan picked her up bridal style and using vampire put her on the bed. When I got up there he was over her neck fangs extended.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. SINCE YOU GUYS DID SO GOOD ON THE LAST CHAPTER LETS TRY 8 REVIEWS. R&amp;R- ALICE [:P]<strong>


	6. I TRUST YOU!

**Tasha's P.O.V**

I looked at everyone and then I looked at Jordan. I could see shame in his eyes. When I had heard after I had passed out I was shocking. I never thought that just the smell of my blood would do that to the boys and Lizzy. Lizzy was my best friend and now I could see what their kind was really like.

"Can I talk to Jordan alone?"

Everyone looked at each other and they all filed out of the room. Jordan came up beside me and sat down on my bed. I felt his hand slide under mine and grasp it firmly. I could tell he was worried about what I was going to say.

"Jordan.."

"Don't! Tasha I am so sorry that I nearly did that to you." Jordan got up and started pacing back and forth. I could hear him mumbling and everytime I tried to speak he would cut me off. Well now its my turn.

"JORDAN!" I saw him stop pacing and look at me. "Finally! Jordan listen I am not mad at you."

"Really? Why? I nearky bit you! You should be pissed off at me for almost biting you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Jordan I am not mad. It is in your nature. Come here." He came over to me and sat down next to me. I cupped his face in my hands, "If you would have bitten me, would you have stopped."

"What?"

"If you would have bitten me you have stopped before I died."

"Of course."

I lifted up my wrist and said, "Well then I trust you."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! 5 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! - ALICE [:P]<strong>


	7. WHERE IS THE HUMAN!

Jordan looked at me in amazement. I could see fear in his eyes, I don't know why though I am the one about to be bitten.

"Tasha I don't know if I can control myself. What if I end up killing you? What if I turn you?"

I looked at him with loving eyes and said, "I trust you. I know that you wouldn't try to kill me and I know you wouldn't try to turn me. How do you even become one, well if you are not born one?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed and laid down on next to me. I felt his arms come around me and pull me up to him so that my head was on his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing and I could hear the steady beat of his heart. I looked up at him and I saw that he was looking at me.

"Jordan I said I trust you, and I do."

I held my wrist out to him and I felt his cold gentle grasp grip my wrist. I could feel his cool breath on my wrist and I let out an involuntary shiver. I felt goose bumps spread across my body from head to toe.

"Are you sure?"

I looked at him. I could see the tips of his fangs peeking out from his top lip. I looked at him in the eye and said "Yes."

I felt when his fangs broke the sensitive skin on the underside of my wrist. I could feel my blood being pulled from my body and into Jordan's mouth. I could see his eyes closed as he took my blood. My blood. One of the most valuable and vital things a human needs to live. I felt when Jordan let go of my wrist. I could still see his eyes closed as if he was still trying to realize that he just took my blood as his.

I felt a small trickle of blood flow out of the still open wound Jordan had just gave me. He took my wrist and licked the wound and the blood. I felt the wound close up. Then I heard Lizzy scream. Then I heard, "Where is the human!"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME, I HAVE HAD FINALS AND FRIENDS! 5 REVIEWS.-ALICE [:P]<strong>


	8. BLUE EYES!

I looked at Jordan and I saw panic in his eyes. I could hear yelling coming from downstairs until I heard Mr. Mitchal calls us to come down stairs. I felt Jordan grab my hand and start to lead me to the stairs. When we got down stairs, what I saw shocked me. I saw Lizzie and her family and some men dressed in all black, even their sunglasses had a dark tint to them. I also saw that a boy that looked about my age. Well I think he was my age but he had his back to me.

"You called Mr. Mitchal?" I said in almost a hushed scarred tone.

"Yes, Tasha there is someone that I would like you to meet." I saw him gesture to the boy. When the boy turned around I saw that it was the boy from class that I had meet earlier today and had asked me out.

"You're that boy from class today," I saw the boy smile and nod. He started to come closer to me and I felt Jordan's hand tense. The boy came to a stop in front of me; he lifted his hand to brush some stray strands of hair that had fallen in my face. I felt that cold of his skin as he brushed my face with his fingertips. I heard Jordan growl. The boy looked at Jordan and backed away toward the men in black.

"Yes we did meet today. I thought you had said you were going out with someone tonight?" This guy was starting to bug the hell out of me.

"Yeah I am, and you know I don't have to explain myself to you. Just because I turned you down doesn't mean you have the right to question my intentions or plans." I practically said with venom dripping off every word. I heard everyone gasp. Why and the hell did they gasp? I rolled my eyes and started for the door. I felt rough hand come down on my shoulder and I saw that it was one of the men in black; I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder so he would land on his back. When he made contact I could hear the wind get knocked out of him. Then I saw the others come at me, I instantly started to fight them until one of them got their arms around me. I could feel my temper rising more and more. I flipped the one with the arms around me and beat all the others to the ground.

I turned around and I saw that Lizzie's families' jaws were dropped; I even saw Jordan's jaw was dropped. Then I heard the noise of clapping, and I saw that it was the boy with the blue eyes.

"Well done, I have never seen a human defeat six vampires with battle training," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Vampires? Well let's just say I am not a normal human." I looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Yes you are but one that needs to leave immediately," his tone cold and dark.

"Who are you to tell me when I go or not. I am staying, I am a guest here and my parents are out of town and these people are my guardians when they are away. So sorry to burst your bubble." I saw his eyes go red and fangs start to protrude from his from his mouth. I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster and breathing hitch. He was a vampire?

"Vampire?" Then the world faded black.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! 5 REVIEWS PLEASE. -ALICE<strong>


	9. Important

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


	10. THE EVIL TWIN NAMED IAN!

Chapter 9

Jordan's P.O.V

When I saw Tasha start to fall I ran to her with vampire speed and caught her before she could make contact with the ground. I could hear her heart beating fast. I looked up at Ian or as Tasha referred to him as blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Ian? I saw you at school what do you want?" He simply grinned.

"What? I simply just visit my dear family?" I hated stupid Ian. Ian is my fraternal twin, he is the older one, but my family and I have cut him out of our lives since he ran away and joined the king of vampires. Since the king adopted him, he became the prince. Tasha doesn't even know about him.

"No. You just can't simply just drop by unexpectedly and when Tasha is around. She doesn't even know who you are!" I looked into his soulless black eyes.

"Why not? The girl already knows that I am a vampire and I am guessing she knew about you guys to because she didn't seem fazed with the fact she beat up vampires. There is no way she can be human" He smirked.

"Tasha is human! I should know I have tasted her blood." I saw hint of amusement on his face.

"Ahhh bravo little brother, you finally tasted a live human. Instead of drinking from those stupid blood bags. Speaking of Tasha shouldn't you put her in her room so when she wakes up she won't be disoriented?" I looked down at Tasha. She was asleep in my arms, her breathing steady but her heart was still beating fast. She must be having a nightmare about what happened. I looked at Ian and then disappeared to Tasha's room. I gently set her inside of her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. I simply brushed back her hair. I looked at her with sad eyes and vowed I will never let him get her.

Tasha's P.O.V

I woke up in my room with everyone surrounding me. I groaned and I tried to get up, was gently pushed back down on the bed. I saw the boy with blue eyes there with a small grin on his face.

"What happened?" I asked with a hint of confusion in my voice. I looked at Jordan for some help, but when he opened his mouth but the boy with the blue eyes spoke first.

"You honestly don't remember what happened." I shook my head but that only gave me a headache. I saw that stupid grin he always wore. I wish I could slap it right off his face. I groaned and looked at Jordan to just tell me what had happened.

*break*

After I had heard what happened to me I looked at the boy with the blue eyes. Who was he? Why did he have a sense that he was someone important to Jordan's family and to his world? Just what are they not telling me.

"Who is this?" I saw Lizzie look at her parents and then at the boy with blue eyes. I saw her father shake his head no.

"Who is this!?" I demanded. They all remained silent.

"Who and the hell is and what are you guys keeping from me? I deserve to know." I could not believe that they won't tell me who this guy is. I saw Jordan look at his parents with pleading eyes. I saw Mr. Mitchal nod his head. They all left the room except the boy with the blue eyes.

I looked at Jordan, "Ok who is this?" He looked down and then at me. He had anger in his eyes but I wonder if it was directed at me.

"Tasha I would like you to meet my fraternal twin Ian." He is a twin! How did I not know this? Why were they keeping this from me?

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you had another brother better yet a twin?" I looked at him with curious and hurt eyes. He let his head drop down. Ian got out of the chair he was sitting on and made his way towards me. He came to a stop right next to me. His gaze and stance was so intimating that I wanted to sink into the sheets of my bed. Ian reached out to touch me but Jordan caught his wrist and I knew that Ian got the message not to touch me.

"I didn't know how you would react and there is more to tell but I have to tell you when we go downstairs." Jordan came and picked me up bridal style and we started for the living room.

When we got to the living room I saw everyone there with worried eyes. Jordan set me down on the couch and then sat next to me. I saw that the men in black that came with Ian were awake and looked as serious as before I kicked their asses. Speaking of which how did I do that?

"Ok now that I know Ian is Jordan's twin what the hell is going on?"

"I would like to know the same. Why are you here? Not that I am not happy to see that one of my sons is well but you usually don't come back without a purpose, so I am going to say this again why are you here and what do you want?" asked Mr. Mitchal standing up facing Ian.

"Well that is simple, I want Tasha." I gasped as well as the others.

Jordan shot up, eyes red as blood and filled with anger. "Why and the hell do you want Tasha. She is my mate! Why is it that when something good in my life happens you have to take it away from me!?"

"She is not human brother and you know it. I am not the only one that wants her, the king does as well. He thinks she might be "The one hidden in the shadows."

"She is not a witch."

"Hand her over, Jordan. I don't want to fight her and take her by force." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ian, red eyed and fangs extended lunged for me and the only thing in the house you heard was a blood curling scream.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER. SRRY FOR ANY ERRORS. SCHOOL HAS BEEN NUTS AND I AM STILL TRYING TO GET BACK TO NORMAL SINCE MY GRANDFATHERS DEATH. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY FRIEND IAN. IAN I LOVE YOU AND YOU GIVE MAGICAL HUGS! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.<strong>


	11. I WILL GO WITH U!

Chapter 10

Tasha's P.O.V

When I saw Ian lunge for me, I let out a blood curling scream and waited for the feeling of his body crashing into mine. But it never came. I opened my eyes and I say Jordan and Ian wrestling on the ground. They were moving at vampire speed. They were a blur. I looked over at Lizzy and I could see the worry on her face. I ran over to her hoping that I wouldn't get hit by the two fighting siblings.

"Shouldn't we do something!?" I yelled over the grunts and hissing of fangs coming from the fighting boys.

"No that could be even more dangerous. We just have to let things play out, even though Ian is older Jordan is stronger." Lizzy said in a reassuring tone. I looked at them. From the blur I could see that they were both red eyed, angry, and had their fangs extended. I was mentally praying in my mind that Jordan would beat him.

"ATACAR!" shouted an out of breath Ian. I looked over to the men in black. They were all in a fighting position. Atacar, it means attack or strike in Spanish. Ian was going to have the men in black fight Jordan and maybe even his family and then take me with him.

"Jordan!" I screamed. I jumped right as the men in black jumped for Jordan. I felt the impact of one of the men's bodies hitting me. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I got up and looked at the man who hit me. The rest of his men surrounded me, as I heard Jordan shout out Tasha! As one charged at me I instantly moved to the side and the man made contact with one of his team mates. The others jumped and it was insanely easy to beat them. I heard a big **THUMP**! I turned around and I saw Ian with one hand around Jordan's neck and Jordan maybe five feet above the floor.

"Jordan!" I could see that Jordan was turning red. He was about five feet above the floor. Fresh tears started to run down my cheeks, blurring my vision.

"Ian set your brother down, now!" Mr. Mitchal yelled. I saw Ian smirk with his fangs protruding from his upper lip.

"I set him down if Tasha comes with me." I gasped. Is he honestly bargaining with Jordan's life. I could see some fear in his eyes. The tears started to flow more. I opened my mouth but Jordan cut me off before I could say anything.

"No Tasha, don't. I'm not worth it." I started to take a step towards him but Ian flashed his fangs at me. He was like a wild beast.

"I am getting bored, time to get things interesting." With that he sank his fangs into Jordan's neck.

"Jordan!" "No, stop! Please I will go with you just stop hurting him!" Ian raised his head fangs stained red from Jordan's blood. He drop Jordan and I raced towards him.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him; he was pale and looked almost dead. He grabbed my hand.

"I love you." Then I kissed him. I kissed him like I was never going to see him again, and it probably was the last time. I was wrenched away from him and I felt a sharp sting of a needle and felt the unknown liquid go into my system. I felt the liquid stupefy my senses and I started to faded into a world of black.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS SRRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. HIGH SCHOOL IS HIGH SCHOOL AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH AN HONORS CLASS. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. ALSO THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND AVERY COLLINS AND IAN. AVERY U ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE TALKING TO YOU. IAN I LOVE YOU, AND IM SRRY THAT YOU ARE THE BAD GUY THIS TIME. 5 REVIEWS GUYS. PLZ AND THNK U! - ALICE<strong>


	12. Please read

Authors Note

Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I know you guys hate author's notes too. But the reason that I haven't been updating is because my house got broken into and they took my laptop, i-pod, and kindle. My laptop had future chapters of my stories and now I have to start again on them and I have also been grounded so I could not use my new laptop and I just recently got Microsoft Word so that is how I am getting this out. I will be updating soon so please forgive me. I love it when I get a new review so please don't give up on me.


End file.
